Cherry Chocolate Fudge Murder: Hannah's Happy Ending
by Forever the Optimist
Summary: *Competition fic against Strawberriesarelife17, no plagiarism involved, read A/N for details* Hannah has, at long last, chosen the man she will marry: the man, the myth, the legend, NORMAN RHODES! Of course, life after her marriage is not exactly a dream come true: with another murderer on the loose, not to mention the mothers, can Hannah survive her first months in married life?
1. Chapter 1

Hannah looked at her reflection in the full-length mirror. Claire had done it again. Hannah didn't understand sewing and had no real desire to learn, but she had to admit that being able to hide unwanted bulges would be a useful skill. She ran her hands over the smooth fabric of her dress - _her wedding dress -_ and sighed with pleasure. _Beautiful_ wasn't generally a word she associated with herself, but today would be the exception.

"And I didn't even have to go on a diet," she said aloud. Moishe gave a little cough that almsot sounded like a laugh. Hannah turned to glare at her cat, who gave a look so innocent she could almost believe he hadn't said a thing. Almost. She turned back to mirror. She knew that had she lost a little weight, she might have been a little more confident for today. However, Norman had refused to let her try to change for him. It was just one of the things she loved about him: he accepted _her,_ as a real, individual person. Mike too often tried to make her into someone she wasn't, or, worse still, tried to step in and keep her from solving the many, _many_ murders she had run across. Even Ross, the final corner of her ridiculous love triangle, had known her best in college, in her younger, better days. _Slimmer days,_ thought Hannah, eyeing her reflection.

She shook her head, red curls bouncing wildly, and tried to put the thoughts out of her mind. The last thing she needed in the hours before her wedding were more doubts. She had certainly underestimated the power of the famous pre-wedding jitters. Hannah remembered with a smile how paranoid her mother had been before her marriage to Doc Bennet, sure that every little thing was bad luck. Hannah had known, of course, that the couple really were in love and that all of Dolores's fears would come to nothing, and had laughed at what she deemed excessive worrying. Now, however, she thought rather differently. The rational part of her knew that she loved Norman and he loved her, but some ridiculous part of her still worried.

Her musings were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "Hannah! Aren't you dressed yet?" _Andrea._ Hannah thought with a smile. "Come in," she called. The door swung open to reveal her younger sister, looking somewhat breathless. "Hello, Big Guy," she said to Moishe, who was winding himself through her legs. "Get out of here, alright? I need Hannah right now." With a look of supreme disdain, Moishe trotted out of the room, tail held high. Hannah smiled. Andrea firmly closed the bedroom door behind him, then turned back to Hannah. "Dolores and Carrie are waiting."

Hannah groaned. This was the thing Hannah had been looking forward to least of all: the fussing of the mothers. Andrea gave her a sympathetic look. "Michelle is downstairs holding them off with some of your Chocolate Euphoria Bars and polite conversation."

"Bless her," said Hannah fervently. All the sisters knew well how fiercely their mother loved her chocolate. She walked over to her bed and flopped across it, rubbing her eyes. Andrea was on her instantly, tugging on her arm. "Get up! You'll wrinkle the it!"

"The dress or the sheets?" Hannah asked with a grin, but she quickly got up from the bed. Andrea raised an eyebrow.

"Where are your shoes?" she asked. Hannah glanced down at her bare toes peeking out from her floor length hem. Andrea and Michelle had gone shopping for her at the Tri-County Mall to pick out the perfect pair of shoes, and had come back with a pair of white, beaded high heels. Hannah had to admit they did look nice, but they were completely impractical, and she was certain she would never be able to walk in them. In all honesty, she had no clue where they had ended up. "They're...er...here somewhere?" Hannah said hopefully, praying her sister would just drop the issue. Of course, no such luck.

Andrea crossed her arms. "You never even took them out of the box, did you?" Hannah shook her head, marveling at how much like Dolores Andrea could seem. "You haven't seen them in a few days." It wasn't a question. Again Hannah shook her head. Andrea sighed, then turned and headed out the door. As soon as her sister was out of sight, Hannah, unsure of the cause of this miracle but thankful none the less, dashed to her closet and began pawing through her clothing in search of the beribboned shoebox. She froze when she heard Andrea clear her throat.

"Would you be looking for this, by any chance?" Hannah spun around to see Andrea holding out the shoes, the box under her arm. "You left them at my house the night we gave them to you," Andrea continued with a small smile. Hannah gave her a sheepish grin.

"Thanks, Andrea," she said, taking the heels and sitting down on the bed again, although more carefully this time.

"Don't thank me just yet," she warned. "Mother is determined that you wear those heels today, and if you get blisters, it'll be your own fault." Hannah sighed and tugged the shoes on. She stood up, tottered a bit, then took a few steps forward. To her surprise, she had better balance than she originally expected.

"See?" Andrea said with a smile. "Not so dreadful after all." Andrea. of course, wore her own black stilettos perfectly, and her heels were even higher than Hannah's. Hannah shook her head and took her sister's arm.

"Come on. Let's go meet the mothers."

* * *

 **A.N: Hello everyone! I'm sure probably only three people will ever read this, but bless those of you who do! As you may have seen, this story is part of a competition between myself (Team Norman), and my dear friend Ladyinblue16 (Team Ross). Both of us, of course, are great fans of the series. We are each going to write a fanfic with nearly identical storylines, with one key differences: the husband. Whichever fic gets more favorites/followers/rave reviews will win it for that specific man. No Team Mike, sorry. I've no idea what she's doing, but I've elected to go with shorter chapters, but posting more of them. So yes. Please enjoy, and help me fight for Norman!**

 **-Forever the Optimist**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hannah!" Dolores squealed as she opened the door to let her daughters into the room. "You look beautiful!"

Hannah grinned, shaking her head at her mother's antics. She smoothed out her dress before taking a seat at her dining room table. Carrie reached across and squeezed her hand. "I'm so glad this day has finally come," she said, beaming. "You do look lovely."

"Like a regency queen!" declared Dolores.

"Thank you," said Hannah, hiding a smile, "but I think a good deal of it was Claire's work, not mine." The mothers hurried to assure her that no, of course not. "Is Norman here?"

"Of course not!" Dolores gasped, scandalized. Out of the corner of her eye, Hannah saw Andrea and Michelle dissolving in tears of laughter in the corner. "It's bad luck for a groom to see his bride before the wedding!"

"Of course, of course," Hannah said, no longer bothering to conceal her amusement. "Well, if everyone's ready?"

"Everyone's ready," said Andrea firmly, taking Dolores by the arm and tugging her away from the plate of bars still on the table. "The car is outside, ready and waiting." Michelle helped Carrie up and led her out the door, with Hannah bringing up the rear, being careful not to trip on her hem or twist her ankle.

At last, having conquered the stairs, she stepped outside and couldn't help but gasp in delight. A pure white stretch limo was waiting in front of her door, almost like a white horse ready to sweep her off and carry her away to some faraway kingdom.

"Hannah!" Andrea cried. "Come on! You can't be late to your own wedding!"

* * *

The limo pulled up to Lake Eden's chapel and the women piled out. Doc was there to greet them, giving his wife a kiss and Hannah a big hug, then guiding her into a smaller chamber outside the sanctuary with Andrea and Michelle, who were acting as her bridesmaids. Tracey and Bethany, Andrea's daughters, were already there, looking absolutely adorable in their flower girl dresses. "Aunt Hannah!" Tracey squealed, running over to give Hannah a hug around the middle. "You look so pretty!"

"Thanks, Tracey," Hannah said with a smile, hugging her young niece back. Feeling a tug on her skirt, Hannah looked down. "Hello to you too, Bethie." Bethany grinned, before being snatched away by her mother - "We wouldn't want to wrinkle Aunt Hannah's pretty dress!"

Hannah straightened up to see Michelle holding out her veil. Without warning, reality came crashing down and Hannah felt her knees go weak. "It's time, isn't it," she whispered. "This is really going to happen."

Michelle smiled understandingly. "It really really is. In just a few hours, you will be married to the love of your life, and I'll have another brother-in-law. I do so love extended family!" she said with a playful grin. Hannah swatted her on the shoulder, but turned around to let her youngest sister place the sheer lace concoction firmly in her tight red curls. When the thing at last was settled and Hannah saw the thin fabric fall over her face, she turned back to Michelle and gave her a hug.

"I can do this," she told herself quietly. Music began to play, and she watched Andrea hand her children their baskets full of petals and gently shove them out the door. Michelle handed Hannah her bouquet, then followed the two children into the hall. Andrea gave her one last hug, then slowly walked after Michelle, leaving Hannah alone with Doc.

"You ready?" he asked as her took her arm. Hannah grinned ruefully.

"No," she said frankly. "But I don't think I'll ever be any more ready than this, so let's do it."

Doc chuckled, then opened the door and led her out into the sanctuary.

* * *

Instantly, Hannah was assaulted with sights and sounds. The church was filled with people she knew from all over Lake Eden: Lisa and Herb Beeseman; Florence from the grocery store; Bill, Lonnie, Mike, and several other deputies, and countless others. All were bathed in warm, colorful sunlight that streamed through the stained glass, giving the room an ethereal appearance. She could hear gasps of admiration from the crowd

As Hannah and Doc began their slow procession down the aisle, all eyes were drawn to the bride, but Hannah had eyes for only one man: Norman. In his crisp grey suit and pale blue dress shirt, he looked every inch the professional. But Hannah was fascinated by the look on his face. He seemed to be radiating joy, as though he was the luckiest man in the world. He looked so humble, so full of love, that Hannah almost broke down then and there. Only Doc's firm grip on her arm kept her together.

When at last they reached the aisle, Doc gave her arm a gentle squeeze before going to sit next to Dolores. Norman took both of Hannah's hands as they faced each other across the aisle for their vows.

Much of the ceremony was a blur for Hannah. Later, she would really only remember exchanging rings, and, of course, the classic line: "You may kiss the bride." It was sheer bliss. Instantly, all of Hannah's anxiety melted away, all the nerves, all the jitters, all the pain in her toes, gone. Everything felt right, more so than anything had before. In that moment, every cliché came true. Every sappy song she'd ever made fun of on the radio, even her mother's novels suddenly felt real. When at last they broke apart, Hannah looked up into Norman's face - _her husband's face -_ and knew that she would walk out of that church Miss Swensen no longer, but Mrs. Rhodes. And that was just fine with her.

To her surprise, she saw a tear running down Norman's face. She reached up and brushed it away. "What's wrong?"

He smiled and covered her hand with his own. "Nothing," he whispered. "Absolutely nothing will be wrong ever again."

* * *

 **A.N: Hello friends! Here I be with another chapter for your viewing pleasure. I do hope you like it and that it seems authentic. Having never gotten married myself, I can't really provide an accurate account, so you all with have to let me know how I did! I did quite enjoy writing this: can't you just see Bethie toddling around throwing petals everywhere? Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review!**

 **-Forever the Optimist**


End file.
